


Montaña rusa

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Australia, Depression, Family, Gen, Leve rinharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Más tarde, Lori pensaría en lo que ocurrió entonces como una montaña rusa. Una que tardó meses en llegar a la cima y perdió el control en su caída.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Montaña rusa

**Author's Note:**

> _Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

La primera vez que Lori vio a Rin, lo reconoció enseguida.

No porque fuese idéntico a la foto que su madre había enviado unas semanas antes. No porque fuese el único niño entre un mar de adultos que lo empujaban de un lado a otro sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, como si se tratara de una maleta extraviada.

No; Lori supo que Rin Matsuoka era el chico que aferraba con fuerza su mochila y su maleta en cuanto vio el brillo asustado en unos ojos que miraban de un lado a otro abiertos de par en par, cuando se percató del temblor que recorría su figura y la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior –despellejado, a un par de roces de comenzar a sangrar– cuando intentaba leer las indicaciones en inglés sin mucho éxito.

Se acercó al niño con cautela para no alarmarlo, pero también con cierto ritmo para que esa expresión perdida y asustada desapareciese de su rostro cuanto antes. Rin dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella, deteniéndose cuando la mujer se agachó hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del de él.

—Tú eres Rin, ¿verdad? —Lori habló despacio, porque aunque la madre de Rin le había dicho que el niño sabía algo de inglés no quería que se sintiera excluido de ninguna manera. Tras unos segundos, él asintió—. Yo soy Lori —sonrió cuando escuchó a su marido acercándose a ellos, tendiéndole una mano que Rin estrechó tras unos segundos de vacilación (con unos dedos temblorosos, pegajosos a causa del sudor)—. Y él es Russell —la operación se repitió con algo más de gracia.

—Bienvenido a Australia —tronó Russell cuando soltó la mano del niño—. Ha sido un vuelo largo, ¿verdad? ¿Estás cansado?

Rin aferró su mochila con más fuerza y asintió con cautela.

—Gracias —musitó con un hilo de voz.

Mientras se dirigía con él y Russell al coche, Lori deseó que no pasase mucho tiempo hasta que el niño vivaracho y parlanchín que su madre le había descrito se dejase ver.

 

 

 

Aparentemente, a Rin le gustaba su nueva habitación.

Lo que más le gustaba de la casa de Russell y Lori, sin embargo, era su mascota. Después de un paseo por la playa y de que Russell terminara de enseñarle el lugar, el niño preguntó si podía jugar con ella y salió al jardín mientras Lori preparaba la cena. La mujer echaba un vistazo por la ventana cada pocos minutos, sintiéndose más tranquila cuando el manojo de nervios al que habían recibido en el aeropuerto se convirtió en una sonrisa relajada y una risa brotó de sus labios cuando hizo amago de lanzar un palo a Winnie y la perra salió corriendo en busca de un juguete que no encontraba.

—Ahora está más contento —observó Russell, también mirando por la ventana.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Russell se encargó de mantener una conversación preguntando a Rin qué era lo que más quería ver de Australia. A Lori le daba la impresión de que el niño quería decir mucho más de las frases concisas que abandonaban sus labios, y le resultaba enternecedor verlo detenerse a mitad de una oración, fruncir el ceño en una expresión concentrada y continuar cuando encontraba la palabra que necesitaba.

Poco después Lori llamó a su madre para explicarle cómo había ido el día, y cuando le pasó el teléfono a Rin y escuchó un entusiasmado torrente de palabras en japonés confirmó sus sospechas.

 

 

 

Durante los días previos al inicio del curso, Lori y Russell mostraron a Rin las partes más famosas de su país: la Ópera, el Uluru, los Doce Apóstoles, la Gran Barrera de Coral… Era éste último destino el que más captó la atención del niño, que pasó varias horas entusiasmado y, por primera vez, habló sin que nadie le hubiese preguntado:

—Con lo que a Haru le gusta el agua, ¡se va a morir de envidia cuando lo sepa! —dijo, con una sonrisa que hasta entonces Lori sólo le había visto cuando jugaba con Winnie.

—¿Quién es Haru? —inquirió Russell desde el asiento del copiloto. Lori también prestó atención; ni la madre ni la hermana de Rin se llamaban así, y por lo que tenía entendido el padre del niño había muerto hace años.

—Es un amigo. También nada, ¡y es muy rápido! —explicó Rin, pegando la cara al cristal.

—¿Es  más rápido que tú? —intervino Lori, mirando por el espejo retrovisor a tiempo de ver la expresión enfurruñada de Rin al apartar el rostro de la ventana.

—¡No! Bueno, ahora sí —admitió a regañadientes—. ¡Pero cuando vuelva a Japón le ganaré!

Ni Lori ni Russell tenían forma de saber, cuando preguntaron sobre el tal Haru para ayudar a Rin a adquirir fluidez en el idioma, que estaban abriendo una caja de Pandora llena de datos sobre el amigo de su hijo de acogida.

 

 

 

Más tarde, Lori pensaría en lo que ocurrió durante los siguientes meses como una montaña rusa.

Empezó a ras del suelo, el primer día de clase de Rin. El niño regresó a casa cabizbajo, y explicó que había cometido unos doce fallos gramaticales al presentarse ante sus compañeros, lo que le había valido miradas extrañadas y, en muchos casos, burlonas. Pasó toda la tarde jugando con Winnie, y sólo unos minutos antes de que Lori lo llamase para cenar una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Lori pudo ver una subida lenta pero constante en su estado de ánimo. Al principio hubo malas notas que Rin trataba de esconder, pero tanto Lori como Russell sabían de su existencia antes de que con el primer aprobado llegase la confesión de Rin, que no era capaz de ocultar nada durante mucho tiempo. No hubo más suspensos.

Quizá influyese el ingreso de Rin en el club de natación, algo que a todas luces adoraba; con las tardes ocupadas también, pasaba menos tiempo en casa, pero casi siempre llegaba sonriendo y hablando de sus compañeros en un inglés cada vez más fluido, para luego decir que _Haru es mejor_ y pasar a hablar de ese amigo suyo.

Un día, Rin no sonrió.

Lori debería haberle dado más importancia entonces, pero cuando el niño apenas jugueteó con la comida de su plato antes de decir que tenía sueño y subir a su habitación simplemente supuso que había tenido un mal día. Le irritaba mucho equivocarse hablando en inglés, así que probablemente se tratase de eso, razonó. Russell opinaba lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Lori él estaba más extrañado por la ausencia de Haru en la conversación.

Sin embargo, Lori no se dio cuenta entonces de que ya habían pasado el punto más alto, de que el carro en el que Rin iba subido empezaba a caer. Hubo más días en los que Rin llegaba triste, a veces separados por varias semanas, en ocasiones lo suficientemente frecuentes para que Lori reuniese la determinación para hablar con él.

No llegó a hacerlo, sin embargo, hasta una tarde que encontró a Rin sentado en su cama, escribiendo en un folio apoyado en un libro.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Con un intenso sonrojo subiéndole por el cuello, Rin intentó tapar lo que había escrito, pese a que estaba en japonés y Lori no tenía la menor idea del idioma.

—Es una carta —dijo finalmente—. Para Haru —agregó.

—¿Todavía no le has escrito ninguna? —Lori sonrió—. Va a pensar que te has olvidado de él.

Le sorprendió que en lugar de enrojecer aún más y tartamudear Rin bajara la mirada.

—Seguro que quien se ha olvidado es él —murmuró.

Lori frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—Pero bueno, ¿de qué hablas en la carta? ¿De la Barrera? —Rin paseó la mirada por la carta; tras unos segundos, borró un par de caracteres y los sustituyó por otros. Lori lamentó no saber qué estaba haciendo, y supo que no podía posponer más su conversación—. Rin, ¿tienes algún problema? En el colegio, o con la natación…

Rin alzó la cabeza tan bruscamente que Lori pudo oír el crujido de sus vértebras.

—No. Estoy bien. He aprobado todos los exámenes.

La mujer entornó los ojos y suspiró.

—Russell y yo estamos preocupados, Rin —le confesó—. Últimamente vienes triste casi todas las tardes y no sabemos por qué.

—Es que… —empezó Rin, pero se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

—Sabes… Rin, sabes que si te ocurre algo, lo que sea, puedes contar con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Rin asintió. Miró a Lori de nuevo y sonrió un poco.

—Gracias. Pero no me pasa nada. De verdad.

No eran exámenes suspensos. Rin dejó de volver a casa sin sonreír. No volvió a dejar comida en el plato.

Pero aun así continuaba un descenso que Lori no sabía cuándo terminaría.

 

 

 

Rin regresó a Japón por Navidad.

Cuando volvió, Lori tuvo la impresión de que se había dejado la mitad de sí mismo en su país natal. Pese a que no estaba tan asustado y perdido como la primera vez que llegó a Australia, pese a que sonrió cuando los abrazó y les aseguró que se lo había pasado bien en casa, había algo apagado en él.

No jugó con Winnie. Se limitó a coger a la perra y abrazarla, con la mirada fija en la pared, y cuando cenó Lori se encontró temiendo que su estómago rechazara la comida al ver su expresión. Tras el postre compuso una sonrisa y anunció que quería irse a dormir temprano, que estaba cansado tras tantas horas metido en el avión.

—¡Oye, Rin! —lo llamó Russell, cuando tenía un pie en el primer escalón—. ¿Viste a Haru?

Rin se quedó tan quieto que al principio Lori pensó que no había entendido la pregunta.

—Russell dice que si vis…

—Hasta mañana —la cortó Rin, y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando, más tarde, Lori pasó por delante de su habitación, pudo escuchar sus sollozos ahogados en la almohada.

 

 

 

Probablemente Rin creyera que podía engañarlos.

Lori no estaba segura de que ella y Russell se lo permitiesen porque era dolorosamente evidente lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para aparentar estar bien, o porque temían averiguar lo que había bajo esas sonrisas fingidas y esa mirada que se volvía más y más desganada a cada día que pasaba.

Pero aunque fuese a trompicones, con palabras no dichas y llantos nocturnos terriblemente frecuentes, Rin avanzaba. Sus notas seguían siendo altas y cada vez regresaba más tarde de la piscina, y las noches en que estaba especialmente agotado no se escuchaban sollozos amortiguados desde su dormitorio; y con el paso del tiempo su voz se agravó, su espalda se ensanchó y su cuerpo creció.

Lori quería pensar que el problema, fuera el que fuese, se arreglaría por sí mismo. Rin estaba en una edad complicada, después de todo, y en ocasiones las sonrisas acudían con mayor facilidad a su rostro, y quizá eso significase que el niño alegre y parlanchín que había sido durante los primeros meses en Australia estaba encontrando el camino de vuelta.

Lo único que eso significaba era que Rin estaba aprendiendo a fingir mejor.

 

 

 

Y lo hizo tan, tan bien, que Lori estuvo a punto de olvidar que seguía cayendo y el carro estaba fuera de control.

El recordatorio fue cruel. Fue silencioso, porque aquella mañana, la última de junio, nada en la sonrisa que Rin se pintó en la cara mientras desayunaba fue distinto; incluso devolvió el abrazo a Lori antes de marcharse a clase. Fue frío, porque por algún motivo uno de los momentos que se grabaron a fuego en su memoria fue cómo le resultó imposible sacar a Winnie a su paseo matutino y las gafas de leer de Russell se empañaron cuando salió al jardín a ver qué ocurría.

Todo estuvo bien por la mañana. Todo lo bien que se está en la ignorancia, claro. Lori desistió en sus intentos de sacar a pasear a Winnie y fue a trabajar, olvidando las variables que podían distraerla hasta que, a media tarde, escuchó el tono de llamada que reservaba a su marido y Russell le dijo que el club de natación había llamado preguntando por Rin.

En cuanto finalizó la llamada, Lori buscó el número del colegio y se llevó el móvil a la oreja. Tras unos minutos descubrió que Rin tampoco había ido a clase esa mañana.

Rin tenía quince años y jamás había faltado a clase voluntariamente, ni en Australia ni en Japón.

Fue una suerte que su jefe entendiese la urgencia y no tuviese problema en dejarla salir antes. No es que Lori tuviese intención de quedarse en la oficina aun en el caso de que hubiese recibido una negativa como respuesta.

Volvió a casa, donde sólo estaba Russell esperando para subir al coche.

—¿Has intentado llamarlo?

—Claro —replicó él, cerrando la puerta con demasiada fuerza—. No coge el teléfono.

De modo que buscaron. Recorrieron calles y parques, acudieron a establecimientos que habían agradado a Rin cuando lo llevaron. Incluso pasaron por el club de natación, sólo para confirmar que Rin no estaba allí. El entrenador les explicó que tocaba medir los tiempos de los chavales, algo que en parte justificaba que el joven no hubiese acudido.

Ya había oscurecido cuando se dirigieron a la comisaría a denunciar su desaparición, pero hubiesen obtenido el mismo resultado hablando con un muro. Hasta que no pasasen veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que habían visto a Rin no empezarían a buscarlo.

Tratando sin mucho éxito de tranquilizarse, de mantener la cabeza fría, Lori llamó a Rin de nuevo cuando salió del edificio. El joven ni colgó ni lo cogió, y la mujer no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo hacía porque voluntad propia o porque no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

—Todos los adolescentes intentan fugarse en alguna ocasión —murmuró Russell, abrazándola y acariciándole el pelo. Entumecida en la noche más fría del año, Lori agradeció la calidez que irradiaba su marido—. Rin no es estúpido; estará bien.

No, no lo estaría. No lo había estado desde hacía tanto que el niño vivaracho y parlanchín empezaba a ser un recuerdo difuso. Y Lori se lo había permitido, cayendo en ese juego y viendo sólo lo que Rin quería que viese.

—Debe de estar helado —susurró, encogiéndose tras su bufanda.

Russell depositó un beso en su pelo y se ofreció a conducir el coche.

 

 

 

Despuntaba el alba cuando lo encontraron.

Fue Russell quien sugirió ir a la playa a la que lo habían llevado cuando llegó a Sidney por primera vez, y Lori se sintió estúpida por no haberlo pensado antes. Las piernas le temblaban cuando reconoció la silueta encogida sobre la arena, pero aun así corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia él.

—¡Estabas aquí! —exclamó, estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Se estremeció cuando acarició la mejilla del joven y la notó helada, y fue entonces cuando se percató de que Rin temblaba violentamente. Estaba aturdido, sus ojos apenas abiertos, y se recostó en el pecho de Lori instintivamente, buscando calor—. Estábamos muy preocupados, Rin —susurró ella, y respiró hondo varias veces para calmar los sollozos que había estado toda la noche reprimiendo—. No hagas algo así nunca más.

Russell arropó a Rin con su chaqueta y le revolvió el pelo.

—La próxima vez coge el teléfono, ¿eh? —Rin sacudió la cabeza, enterrando el rostro en el hombro de Lori—. Vamos a casa.

Rin necesitó ayuda para llegar al coche; tenía problemas para coordinar sus movimientos y parecía haberse levantado por primera vez en años. Lori se sentó en el asiento de atrás con él, porque pese a que seguía tiritando se había aferrado a su ropa y se negaba a soltarla, mirando por la ventana mientras Russell conducía. Nadie habló durante todo el trayecto.

Para cuando aparcaron, Rin se había quedado dormido y el hombro de Lori estaba empapado con sus lágrimas.

 

 

 

Lori llamó para pedir el día libre. Después de que un médico viera a Rin y les asegurase que estaba bien y sólo necesitaba entrar en calor, durmió un par de horas y sustituyó a Russell en la silla junto a la cama, observándolo dormir bajo tres mantas e instándolo a beber agua cada vez que salía de un sueño intranquilo.

Rin no tenía las mismas ganas de obedecer en todas las ocasiones, pero sólo poco después del mediodía se negó verbalmente a tomar un sorbo.

—Tengo hambre —susurró después de lo que Lori supuso que había sido su reacción instintiva, una protesta en japonés. Tenía la mirada clavada en sus manos entrelazadas, que afortunadamente ya no temblaban.

—Oh… Claro —Lori sonrió—. ¿Cuánto llevas sin comer?

Rin se tomó unos segundos para responder.

—Desde ayer por la mañana.

Lori no quiso preguntar qué había sido del bocadillo que se había llevado a clase. Insistió en subirle un plato de la sopa que Russell había hecho al regresar de la playa, y Rin no se quejó. Comió en silencio ante la mirada de Lori, sin apartar la vista de la comida ni por un instante. Dejó la cuchara en el plato con un sonoro tintineo y cerró las manos en puños.

Lori suspiró.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en el cabecero. Era de madera, rojo y azul, colores demasiado infantiles y brillantes que en otro tiempo no hubiesen estado fuera de lugar. Lori se dijo que tendría que cambiarlo, aunque no quería pensar en qué decoración pegaba con el adolescente cansado que había en la cama.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No quería… —frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por el pelo, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Sólo quería pensar un poco.

—No puedes ignorar tus responsabilidades cada vez que quieras pensar un poco —Lori se giró y descubrió a Russell apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Sus palabras no eran severas, no sonaban a bronca, y aun así Rin se encogió un poco—. Y si lo haces, al menos dinos dónde estás.

Rin asintió de nuevo. No dijo nada mientras Russell entraba en el dormitorio y apoyaba las manos en los hombros de Lori.

—¿Se lo habéis dicho a mi madre? —inquirió.

—Aún no —respondió Lori—; no queríamos asustarla cuando podía no ser nada.

—No se lo digáis —Rin alzó la voz, ronca tras una noche a la intemperie—. No lo haré más. Pero no se lo digáis, por favor.

Lori notó las manos de su marido apretar su piel un poco. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró, y supo que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Lo que habían intentado ignorar durante años, porque la presencia de Rin era demasiado cálida.

—¿Echas de menos Japón? —Rin ladeó la cabeza, extrañado—. Quizá volver te haría bien.

—Estoy bien —replicó rápidamente.

—No te estamos echando —aclaró Russell—. Nos encanta que estés aquí. Pero hay cosas que no podemos hacer por ti.

Rin miró de nuevo el plato vacío de sopa. Sin embargo, era evidente que su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos de esa habitación.

—¿Puedo pediros algo? —preguntó finalmente—. Volveré a Japón… pero cuando termine el curso. Ahora sería muy trabajoso. Dejad que me quede hasta entonces.

_Y no quieres preocupar a tu madre, ¿verdad?_

Lori asintió, preguntándose hasta dónde llegaba el desdén de Rin ante la idea de involucrar a los demás en sus asuntos.

—Sabes que puedes estar aquí tanto como quieras.

 

 

 

Salvo aquel susto, Rin nunca les había dado problemas.

Tras aquel aterrador día de junio, sin embargo, Lori no encontró, objetivamente, nada remotamente problemático en su comportamiento. No faltó a más clases, ni a ningún entrenamiento; siempre llegaba a casa a la hora establecida, y si en alguna ocasión se retrasaba llamaba para avisar al menos veinte minutos antes del toque de queda. No hubo el menor cambio en sus notas.

Lori se hubiese alegrado, si no hubiese aprendido a ver más allá de la sonrisa de adorno de Rin en los últimos meses. En una ocasión le preguntó por Haru – _Haruka_ –, el amigo del que había hablado con tanto cariño al llegar por primera vez de Japón.

La espalda de Rin se tensó tanto que Lori temió que se quebrara.

—Llevo años sin verlo —respondió en un susurro, intentando así disimular el temblor de su voz—. Seguro que está bien. Nadando con sus amigos.

Lori no había creído que la voz de Rin pudiese llevar tanto veneno hasta ese momento, y no volvió a sacar el tema.

Y así, llegó el fin de año, y la fecha del vuelo de Rin a Japón.

Lori le pidió que escribiese, que se mantuviese en contacto con ellos, pese a que sabía que no lo haría. Llevaba años sin verlo escribir una carta para sus amigos.

 

 

 

No fue hasta casi dos años después que Lori volvió a ver a Rin. Una tarde de agosto en la que llamaron a la puerta, en la que hubiese esperado al Presidente de los Estados Unidos antes que al niño al que había visto crecer.

Al principio, no lo reconoció. Pese a que lo había tenido cuatro años bajo su techo, pese a que en la casa había tantas fotos de Rin como de cualquier otro miembro de la familia, Lori necesitó unos segundos para asimilar que el joven sonriente que caminaba más erguido de lo que ella lo había visto nunca era el mismo chaval abatido que se había escapado durante casi un día en lo que quiso hacerles creer que era un brote de rebeldía adolescente.

Pero era él; más alto, más sonriente, más _Rin_. Era la persona que Lori había echado de menos sin ni siquiera conocer aún, y el brillo en su mirada contenía entusiasmo en lugar de lágrimas no derramadas.

En esa ocasión, cuando les dijo que había estado bien, que estaba bien, Lori no sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por creerlo.

Y fue todo un alivio que trajera con él a Haruka, a quien Lori tenía la sensación de conocer como si hubiese estado viviendo con ella también.

—¿Así que ése es el amigo de Rin? —inquirió Russell, aprovechando que Rin había subido a ver qué había sido de su antigua habitación para colarse en la cocina. Miró por la ventana, donde Haruka jugaba con Winnie; pese a que una tímida sonrisa había asomado a sus labios, Lori dudaba que fuese a resultar la mitad de hablador que Rin.

Lori adoraba a su marido, pero en ocasiones era terriblemente denso.

—Sí, cariño. Su amigo.

—¿Eh?

—Da igual —replicó ella, sonriendo—. Rin está bien.

Y, por fin, era verdad.


End file.
